The Past Returns
by Aldela Krahn
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS.
1. prologue

_After BD. When The Cullens move back to Forks everything's going great. Nessie's fully grown and her and Jacob are now dating. Bella has adjusted well to vampire life and The Volturi have left them alone. But now something else is happening. On a hunting trip one day the Cullens run into someone that one of the Cullens thought they'd never see again. Who have they run into? And which Cullen knows the secrets behind the persons return?_

**Okay guys this is my first Twilight FanFic. If any of you Like this and Like the maximum Ride books then check out my Max Ride story. Anyway hope you enjoy. Please review and suggest to friends!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_London, England 1642_

A man waited outside the door to his and his wife's bedroom. He listened to the cries of pain from his wife as she gave birth to their child. He waited tensely as soon the cries of a baby could be heard. He smiled to himself, happy that his child was now in this world.

But he was puzzled as to why his wife hadn't stopped crying out. He knew that there was probably still some pain but it certainly shouldn't be that bad. Then he ears were graced as he heard a second cry. Not from his wife, nor from his child. Another cry. A cry to shrill to be that of his child or his wife. He suddenly realized that it was the cry of another child. The man's eyes widened in shock as he realized his wife had been pregnant with not one but two children. Twins.

A few minutes later his wife's crying stopped. He could still hear the cry of his children. But his wife had gone quiet. The doctor opened the door. "You may come in." he whispered quietly. He seemed upset.

The man walked into the room. And there, laying on the bed, was his wife. She was completely still. Unmoving. The doctor saw him watching. "I'm sorry, Charles. But she's gone." the doctor whispered. The man, Charles, couldn't believe what was right in front of him. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Your children are healthy though. Congratulations Charles. You have two healthy children. A baby boy and a baby girl." the doctor said. Charles looked towards where the doctor was gesturing. There he saw his two children. The doctor offered them to him. "Would you like to hold them." he asked.

Charles nodded taking the two in his arms. He smiled to himself not yet fully realizing that one of his children was a girl. "Thank you." he murmured. The doctor nodded.

The doctor packed up and left. Leaving Charles to his children. The babies were both crying. The things hit him. "I'll be damned." he muttered. His wife was dead. And in a time when girls weren't wanted he had a daughter. Things were going to be interesting. For sure...

_Eleven years later_

"Come on Carlisle!" a ten year old girl shouted to her brother. A young boys chuckle could be heard. "Well you have to give me a minute Cyla." he said back, weaving his way through the underbrush. The young girl, Cyla, huffed. "Yea but your always so slow." she whined. The boy, Carlisle, chuckled again.

"You should know I do it because It annoys you Cy." he said. The girl huffed again. When Carlisle finally caught up with his sister he looked over at her. "Where are we going Cy?" he asked. The girl smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out my dear brother." Cyla said. Carlisle huffed. "You don't have to be so secretive." he mumbled. Cyla laughed.

They weaved their way through the woods until they came to the place they were headed to. A clearing with a creak running through it and a small waterfall. Cyla's favorite place to go. Carlisle gasped when he walked past the tree line.

"How on earth did you find this place Cy?" he asked. Cyla smiled. I found it about a year ago when Dad got mad at me and I left. I tramped through the woods for a while before I found it. Now it's become my favorite place." she whispered. Carlisle smiled when he saw the look on his sister's face.

Cyla walked over to the creak and sat down. Her brother followed her. "This place is really beautiful." Carlisle said. His sister nodded. "That's partly why I love it. That and it's really quiet and peaceful." she murmured. Carlisle smiled. How he loved his sister.

_Ten years later_

"Get them!" a man shouted. A group of around twenty, including the now twenty one year old Carlisle, were racing after a vampire. Carlisle, who had found where the vampire hid out, was the one to lead the attack. Now though, he was just one of twenty racing after the vampire.

His sister, Cyla, was at home. For Cyla things were hard. Bother her brother and the father that didn't care about her were out chasing a blood thirsty vampire. While she was left at home. Alone.

Carlisle somehow managed to get ahead of the rest of the group. And when he was far enough away the vampire turned and attacked. The vampire was able to drain him before the other got there though. Leaving the vampire hungry and angry and Carlisle In pain and changing. The other fought the vampire off and when it ran some chased after it.

Carlisle, knowing that he had been bitten and knowing what they would do to anyone infected, fled. Well more like crawled. He managed to hide himself in a cellar. There he knew as long as he stayed quiet he would be safe.

Meanwhile his sister had a bad feeling. Something was wrong, she just knew it. To bad she didn't know _what_ was wrong. She wanted to go and check on her brother but she couldn't. So she settled for watching out the window.

She was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't hear the vampire enter the house. The vampire had managed to escape the humans running after him. And now he wanted to find food. He could smell the wonderful scent coming from inside the house and he followed it. But he stopped when he caught sight of the female in front of him.

He couldn't deny that even for a human she was quite beautiful. Long honey blonde light brown streaked hair. Fair tanned skin. And he knew that beneath the dress she wore he would find long legs. It set something off within him. And the vampire knew that he wouldn't be having her for dinner. The beauty would be joining him in the undead.

Moving quick he crossed the room and bit into the silky smooth skin of her neck. She let out a small shriek before her mouth was covered. Though it proved difficult, as her blood was so sweet, he managed to pull back. His lips traveled to her ear. "Don't worry my sweet." he whispered. "I will take good care of you. Very good care."


	2. Chapter 1

_Yay! after who the heck knows how long, a chapter! I'm horrible, I know this. I have sucky updating habits. I'm sorry! D: i'll try to be better! Promise! But yeah..._

_Okay so I won't hold you up long, just have a thing or two to say, mostly about my other stories. I have a Maximum Ride one and I'm starting a Walking Dead one, so if you like either of those, please check out my other stories. I would be so very thankful!_

_Again I'm terribly sorry about the HUMONGOUS wait. I will try to be quicker with my updating. I'm not in school right now so hopefully I'll be able to work more on my stories. Hopefully. _

_So anyway, here's the chapter! Please read and review! I will love you for it!_

_-Aldela_

* * *

><p><em>360 years later<em>

Cyla's P.O.V.

"Why does this shit always happen to us?" I groaned. Tyler chuckled and I glared at him. "This is not funny. How the hell am I supposed to help?" I asked. Tyler shrugged. "That's up to you." he said. I sighed in frustration.

We were currently outside the Cullen household. We had been watching them for a while now. Ever since the one Cullen, Edward I think, fell for the human. I knew in some way it would end badly. I just didn't really expect it to end with the Volturi...

I'll catch you all up to speed here. Edward fell in love with a human. He tried to stay away but he couldn't. They got in trouble with some nomads but took care of them. Or so they thought. Edward left with his family leaving the human alone for a while. Then the loose end from the nomads tried to kill the human. Edward and his family came back and everything was hunky dory for a while.

Then the loose end came back again with an army of newborns. They got through that too. Edward proposed to the human. And after they got married he screwed her and got her pregnant. After the child was born the human was immediately changed. Now they have the Volturi after their asses because of the damn child. Oh and did I mention that a shape shifting werewolf imprinted on the half vampire half human child? I didn't? Well one did. Now I hope you know what the hell I'm dealing with.

"Unless you want to wear a path in the ground and let them know we're here, I'd stop pacing." Tyler said. I growled. I was not in the mood for this. My brother could quite possibly end up dying. So I hope you can understand.

Okay I'll fill you in a bit on my history. My name's Cyla Cullen Masters (Masters is my mates name. Which I took on). My brother, twin brother, is Carlisle Cullen. We were born about 360 years ago in London, England. When we were 21 we were both turned. Both by the same person. Who just so happened to be my mate.

We were changed by a man named Tyler Masters. He's was born a few years before us. He was 23 when he was changed two years before us. His hometown was London and he stayed there. Even after his change. He wasn't happy about being a vampire but then again is anyone really? But anyway.

My brother along with several others were on a vampire hunt when my brother was changed. Tyler was hungry and the townsmen were after him. Carlisle got farther ahead of the rest of the group and went on to attack Tyler. Tyler was draining him but never got to finish and my brother was left to change.

Tyler somehow got away from the men and found his way to our home. He had said I smelled good and he was going to drain me. Until he saw me. Then he knew I would be joining him in this life. Even to this day I remember what he said to me. "Don't worry my sweet. I will take good care of you. Very good care." Those words go through my head a little more often than I'm willing to admit. But that's beside the point. The point is... that both my brother and I are vampires and now my brother is in danger of dying. That's the point.

"Cy, baby come on." Ty said wrapping his arms around my waist "You have to calm down if you want to be able to think straight. They'll be alright. We'll make sure of it." I looked up towards Tyler.

My mate is 6"4' with shaggy black hair and soft gold eyes. He's lanky with broad shoulders. Kind of a contradiction. But it's what he looks like. I can't help that.

Sighing heavily I stepped into his arms. He wrapped me up in a tight hug. "I know it's hard. When you feel like you can't do anything. I know how you feel. It was hard to watch as the man that changed me drained my parents. He'd already bitten me. But I was still conscious enough to know what was happening. And I couldn't do anything about it. Nothing at all. I was forced to lay there and watch. Believe me Cy I know how you feel." he murmured into my hair.

Unshedable tears came to my eyes. I hadn't seen my brother in years. When Ty had changed me all those years ago, he fled with me. Not wanting to be caught. We left England after that. Traveling across Europe up until 150 years ago when we came to America. I haven't seen or talked with my brother since that day. He doesn't even know I'm alive!

It took me years to track him down. A lot of searching, tracking and questioning. And when I finally _do_ manage to track him down, he's possibly on the verge of getting killed by the Volturi, the Vampire government. I knew I couldn't interfere. Not only would it put Tyler and I in danger but there was nothing I could do for them. This was a hole they had dug and now it was their job to either lie in it and be buried or to cover it up and move on. Revealing myself now would only cause more problems and I didn't want to burden them farther. I would remain hidden in the shadows, waiting for the right moment like I always had.

I looked up at Tyler. "We should go." I whispered. He nodded.

"Come on. We'll go and find somewhere to stay for the night." He said, taking my hand and leading me in the direction of town. I followed him, sparing one last glance back towards where my brother was. I hoped he would be alright.

_One month later_

They had done it. They had avoided execution at the hands of the Volturi. They were going to live! I had to resist the urge to bounce on my toes as the Volturi slowly retreated, leaving my brother, his family and his friends standing there with astonished looks on their faces. Then they were all cheering and laughing and smiling. They realized that they had did it. That they had won! I turned to my mate, a broad smile on my face.

"They did it!" I exclaimed quietly. He chuckled, smiling as well.

"They did, my darling. They will live to fight another day." He said back. I was so happy that words couldn't describe how I felt. I watched the group as they cheered and hugged. They were so happy and relieved. Just like I was.

When the cheering was over, they decided on heading back to the Cullen house. Tyler and I followed at a safe distance and I was once again very thankful that my mate had the ability to shield our scent so that we couldn't be detected. They could still hear us if they paid attention, but they couldn't smell us. When we reached the house, Ty and I hide up in a tree, out of sight but still within hearing range. We listened as they told stories and celebrated. It was hours later when Edward and his girl left with their daughter to a house that my brother and his wife had given them. Most of the wolves had left some time before, not being able to stand the stench any longer apparently. The few that did remain left the house, shifted and headed off into the woods. I could tell they were making rounds, they never went far and they were traveling in a circle. When they finally did stop, they had laid down somewhere, likely to sleep.

Little by little each person that had come to help my brother's family left, heading back towards their own homes. I counted each as they left, mentally keeping track of how many people still remained. It was somewhere around four in the morning probably when all but two of the guests had left. The remaining two were friends of one of my brother's "children". The blonde man's friends, war buddies I think. Peter and Charlotte I do believe their names were. They remained and by the way they talked, they would for a while. I sighed to myself.

"Everyone's gone. Make some noise. Let them know we're here. Just don't make them come kill us." Ty said. I shook my head.

"There's still two left that haven't gone and even if they had, it's not the right time. Not now and probably not for a while." I turned to look at him "They'll leave this town within the next year. Probably sooner. They've been here past their limit almost anyway. I won't approach now, not while they're still staying here. They'll move to another place and will eventually move back here. I'll approach one day, but not anytime soon. I'll give it a hundred years, let them move around and make their way back to here. But for now, I'll stay away."

"A hundred years? Cy that's ridiculous. You've been apart for three hundred and sixty years as it is!" he exclaimed. I chuckled softly.

"Yes, and I can wait a hundred more. I won't approach while they're still so raw from this battle. Not while they have this kid. I'll wait, give her time to grow up and get settled. I can wait. Now come on. There's no use of us staying any longer. Let's get out of here, find somewhere to stay." I murmured. Ty watched me for a moment before nodding.

"Alright." He said, taking my hand "Let's go." We jumped down from our perch in the tree and started off into the woods. I shot one last glance at the home my brother had made for him and his family before turning my back. I'd come back. I wanted to see my brother and I would, but not now. For now, I'd wait. After all, it's what I'd been doing for the last three hundred and sixty years.


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm going to level with all of you now, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. If I'm being completely honest, I may have forgotten about this story. In all honesty, I think I sort of outgrew Twilight. Maybe... Sorta... oh I don't know. But the point is, I have no real idea where I'm going with this anymore, or for that matter, even_ **if** _ it's going anywhere anymore. I have this very, very vague idea of something that could happen, but mostly this is just a bunch of crap that was thrown together. This chapter is by no means the best thing I have ever written. In all actuality, I would rate this among my worst. This is _crap_. So, this story may not go anywhere. I'll try, but no promises here. If anyone would like to take this story and continue it, please send me a message, because you would probably do better than I would. Seriously, if anyone wants this, let me know. People actually sorta like this idea I think, and I'd hate for it to go unwritten, but I'm not sure I can write it. So please, let me know if you'd like to write it for everyone. _

_Anyway, here's a crappy chapter. I'm so sorry... so, so sorry..._

* * *

><p><em>110 years later<em>

_Nessie_

I grinned as I bounded around the forest. Jake was hot on my heels and I knew the rest of my family wasn't far behind. We were out hunting and Jake and I were playing tag, because, despite being over a hundred years old, I still acted like a child. I wasn't really sure where I got it from, because according to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, my parents didn't ever do anything fun. Then again, they could have been lying. Uncle Emmett liked to do that when it came to my parents.

It had been over a hundred years since I was born and my family had faced off the Volturi to save not only my life but theirs. It had been over a hundred years since Jacob Black had imprinted on me, and it had been over a hundred years since we had set foot in Forks, Washington.

We were currently somewhere in Canada. I never bothered keeping track when we went on hunting trips. We had just come from visiting the Denali clan in Alaska. It had been wonderful to see them again, but I had wanted to leave. I liked traveling and I was desperately awaiting the hunting trip. Uncle Emmett had promised a match and I wasn't about to let that opportunity pass me by.

I laughed gleefully when I realized that I had gotten quite a bit farther from my family than I'd intended. Slowing my pace, I stopped so that they could catch up to me. I waited, examining the area around me. I lifted my nose, sniffing for any nearby animals that could become possible meals.

An arm wrapped firmly around my waist, a hand covering my mouth as I let out a shriek. I struggled, kicking out in an attempt to free myself. When that didn't work, I bit down as hard as I could on the hand. To my surprise, the skin didn't break.

"Ouch, shit. Calm down!" A deep, rough accent growled in my ear. "You _must_ stay still and quiet down. Your life depends on it." That surprised me. My life depended on it? Who _was_ this guy? And why did my life depend on being quiet.

He pulled me back and I stumbled, trying to keep from falling. We ended up in the bushes and a brief moment of panic flooded me. He wasn't some rapist was he? Is that why my life depended on being quiet? Because if I didn't he'd kill me? I silently reached out with my mind, calling for my dad, hoping that he was close enough that he could hear me.

Another vampire burst into the clearing. It was a guy with brownish colored hair. I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling he wasn't a vegetarian. His head whipped back and forth as he searched the clearing for something, or someone. The arms around me tightened their grip to a slightly painful level, and before I could stop myself I whimpered.

The vampire's head swung in our direction, and I could now clearly see the blood red eyes, tinging on black. Oh no, definitely not friendly. The man's lip curled back in a snarl as he prowled closer to where I and the stranger holding me were at.

I heard an almost inaudible string of curses from behind me. Unable to stop, I squirmed in the man's hold as I mentally shouted for my dad again. They needed to hurry. I was well on my way to becoming dinner or a sex toy. Or both.

Right before the man reached us, a blur of gold and blue slammed into his side. A crouched figure appeared a little ways from the man. A woman with golden brown hair. Her lips were curled back in a snarl too, but her gaze rested solely on the dark haired vampire. The man pushed himself up, growling at the woman, and then lunged. They met in a tangle of limbs, and I heard a pair of teeth snap together. They were moving far faster than my half-breed eyes could follow, but I did catch sight of the male sinking his teeth into the woman's shoulder. She let out something akin to a howl as she fought him off. I saw silvery as he drew away. He hadn't taken an actual chunk from her shoulder, but he had dug in pretty deep by the looks of it.

The man holding me was suddenly gone as he zipped around me to slam into the other male's side. The new guy, the one that had just been holding me, had black hair and very pale skin. He backed off and the two of them, the black haired guy and the woman, began circling the brown haired man. They worked together, fighting against him but also fighting together. They almost looked like dancers, the way they moved together, and while I found them beautiful to watch, I wasn't willing to stay in my current spot any longer than necessary.

I tried to silently make my way out of the clearing and as far away as possible, but being half human, I wasn't _nearly_ as graceful as either of my parents, and I ended up making much more noise than intended. The red eyed man turned in my direction and his gaze locked on me. Before either of the other two could stop him, he lunged at me.

The two cursed as they both lunged, the man lunging for me and knocking into me, sending us both flying towards the ground. The woman slammed into the red eyed vampire and knocked him away. Crouching down almost protectively into front of where the man she was with and I were now lying. She flew at red eyes again, and they locked in fierce battle.

"You were supposed to stay down and out of the way! We're trying to keep you alive!" The man beside me hissed as he got to his feet. He reached down and grabbed my upper arm, yanking me to my feet. He opened his mouth to say something else when a snarl, that wasn't from either of the other two vampires, echoed across the clearing.

There was probably a total of five seconds before a wolfed out Jake slammed into the man and sent him sprawling out into the clearing and into the woman. They both tumbled to the ground as Jake landed in front of me, still snarling. The rest of my family appeared moments later, spreading out beside and in front of me protectively. I heard several curses from the two in the middle of the clearing.

The red eyed vampire that had first attacked began backing away, having taken notice of my family and the werewolf that stood with us. His red eyes were wide and I knew he was about to make a run for it. Sure enough, he turned and tried to bolt, but at the last minute the woman lunged and latched onto his leg, yanking him back into the clearing. They began their dual again, but the woman seemed to have the upper hand this time.

Her partner glanced back at my family, bared his teeth a little, and then turned to help his partner. Jake moved forward, as if to attack them, but I reached out with my power and stopped him. He turned back to look at me questioningly, but I just shook my head. Let them fight it out first. We had enough man power to deal with them if it came to that later.

It seemed like an eternity later when the man finally rid the red eyed vampire of his head. Having never actually witnessed the act before, I let out a quiet gasp and covered my mouth with my hand. My mother grabbed my wrist and squeezed, trying to offer comfort. It didn't really help.

They didn't waste any time in ripping apart the rest of the body, having either forgotten that we were there or just not caring. The man drew out a small box. Matches, I realized, as he lit one and dropped in on the pile of remains. Both stepped back as the dismembered pieces caught fire. After stuffing the match box back in his pocket, the man hurried to the woman's side, checking her over even as she fussed. I didn't pay attention to anything they said, mesmerized and terrified of the fire with purple smoke. They had just killed that man.

I didn't realize my family had spread out to circle around the couple until I heard Jake growl again. Focusing back on the present, I found my father and both my uncles, as well as my mate, circled tightly around the two. The man had an arm wrapped protectively around the woman's waist, his lips curled back in a silent snarl.

"We don't want trouble. We only wanted him." The man was growling. He looked like he was about to spring any second.

"Why? And what does my daughter have to do with this?" My dad asked, a glare on his face.

"Personal business and your daughter was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I still wasn't going to let her die. You're welcome." The strange man snarled back. The woman grabbed his bicep, giving it a squeeze that I thought was meant to be a warning. Something told me this man was lying, but how much of it and what exactly was a lie I couldn't tell.

"You're lying through your teeth." Uncle Jasper snapped. "Try again. The truth, this time."

"I told you the truth."

"Obviously you didn't. You better start talking, buddy. Our wolf over there doesn't like it when people touch his girl." Uncle Emmett smirked. As if to prove a point, Jake snarled loudly. The strange man's eyes, that I now noticed were golden, cut to Jake. His jaw muscles tightened.

"We –"

"Enough." The woman suddenly spoke up, stepping around her partner.

"Cy –"

"No." She cut him off, turning her also golden eyes towards his. "They deserve answers." She turned to my father. "Your daughter wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time. That man was hunting her. We've been tracking him, personal business, my mate wasn't lying about that. When we realized that man was tracking her, were decided that we needed to intervene. I hoped to stop him before he reached her and have her never know anything was wrong. As you can tell, things don't always turn out like we want them to."

I watched Uncle Jasper as he looked the woman over. He was reading her emotions, trying to sort through and see if she was lying. When my father nodded, I knew Uncle Jasper had decided she was telling the truth.

"We don't want trouble. We accomplished what we set out to do. We just want to leave." Her mate stated. A few looks were shared between the men of my family before my father nodded. The man nodded too, and he and his mate slowly began backing away. My dad and the others slowly circled back around to their front, standing in front of us again. They turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" they both froze at the edge of the clearing. I turned my head and watched as my granddad stepped forward and walked to the front of our group. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"I –" She didn't turn around. She just gripped tighter to her mate's hand. "It – Cyla… My name's Cyla." I couldn't see my granddad's face, but the way he tensed up made me think that he knew this woman. But how?

"Cy… Cyla?" he questioned. I could see the woman nod, even though her back was still to us. Her mate turned halfway, and I could see the way his eyes zeroed in on my grandfather. "You – How old are you?"

"491." She answered. I heard my grandfather suck in a sharp breath.

"It can't be. She – she died." Granddad whispered.

"And was reborn." The woman responded, finally turning around. Golden eyes found my granddad.

"You were born 1642 in London. To a man named Charles…" Granddad said. The woman nodded.

"London, England 1642. My father's name was Charles. I had a twin brother, and our mother died in childbirth." She said. "When I was twenty one, my brother went out on a vampire hunt with the townsmen. He never came back. That same night, I was changed." She took a few steps forward, letting go of her mate's hand.

"470 years. That's how long it's been." Granddad stated.

"Yes."

"470 years and I'm only just now realizing you're alive." Granddad whispered. The woman, Cyla, smiled. It almost looked sad.

"Hello, Carlisle." She said. "It's been a very long time."

Eight long strides and my grandfather had the woman wrapped in a tight hug. Her arms wound around his middle, hugging him back.

"Oh Cyla…" I heard him whisper. "My sister."


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, so I know these technically aren't allowed, but I need to put this up here. **

_This story is gonna go on hiatus for a little while, because in all honesty, I have no idea what I'm doing with it. It's been a while since I've read the books, so I'm foggy on details, and I don't remember where I was going with the story. So until I can scrounge around my brain and find my missing ideas, this story is going to be at a standstill. I might even go back and rewrite it as I try to figure out what I'm doing. I'm sorry to everyone who's been following it, because I really hate to disappoint you, but I can't write something when I don't know what to write. I will try to get back to this story, because I really don't want to leave it unfinished, but I need some time to plot out where I'm going. I have some other stories you guys can read, granted they're not completed, but I still know where I'm going with them. So if you want to check them out, they are:_

**The Knowing, The Brave, and The Completely Clueless - A Lord of the Rings fanfiction**

It was supposed to be a simple sleep over before the third semester of college started; chock full of all our favorite movies, tons of popcorn, and our loving companions. But when a freak thing happens and my apartment explodes, we all wind up dead. Except, not really.

**Other Worldly - Another Lord of the Rings fanfiction, and a spinoff of The Knowing, The Brave, and The Completely Clueless**

"What appears to be the end, may really be a new beginning... Every story has an end, but in life, every end is just a new beginning."

**Hell On An Angel - A Walking Dead fanfiction**

"When you've been abused and looked down upon all your life, you begin to feel like everyone's the same. So you build up walls, piss people off and push away all contact. You hide behind drugs, alcohol, and a bad reputation to keep people away. You act like you don't care, like you don't want or need other people, but in reality, all you are is scared."

_So yeah, there's the names and summaries of my other stories. Check them out. But yeah, again, I'm really sorry, but I just can't find anything to write for this story. So, until I can write on it again_

_Aldela Krahn, Signing Off._


End file.
